


Touch

by permanentlei



Series: Zutara Month Drabbles [11]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Zutara, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentlei/pseuds/permanentlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 11 of Zutara Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shannoneal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannoneal/gifts).



> au where Katara is made of water, Zuko is made of fire and love transpires

They started out curious. She dared to peer out of the water and he stepped closer than any other of his kind would dare.

They became friends next. She would stretch out on the grassy bank, toes in the water, and he would sit next to her burning a black patch in the grass.

They ended up lovers. She would risk holding his hand and watching her body turn to steam and he would grasp it tightly and watch his flames extinguish.

It meant a lot more when you were willing to risk your life just to touch the other.


End file.
